


Lacrosse Lesson

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett and Liam spend some private time together playing lacrosse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrosse Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after season four, with spoilers up through "I.E.D." Written for the prompt 'Advanced Player' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

Brett took his place in goal. “Okay, let’s see if you can get the ball past me without using your werewolf senses” he said.

Liam smirked from his spot at the center of the field. “I was a better lacrosse player than you before I was bitten and I’m still a better lacrosse player than you” said the blonde.

Liam scooped up the ball and went running full speed at goal. Brett came out from the goal and collided with him. They ended up sprawled out on the ground, Brett landing on top of Liam.

“You’ll have to do better than that” said Brett, removing his helmet and kissing Liam.


End file.
